Air streams carry contaminant material therein. In many instances, it is desired to filter some or all of the contaminant material from the air stream. For example, air flow streams to engines for motorized vehicles or for power generation equipment, construction equipment or other equipment, gas streams to gas turbine systems and air streams to various combustion furnaces, carry particulate contaminant therein. It is preferred for such system that the contaminant material be removed from (or have its level reduced in) the air or gas. A variety of air filter arrangements have been developed for contaminant reduction. In general, however, continued improvements are sought.
In certain type of systems, the air intake is arranged generally vertically and requires cleaning prior to using the air. When servicing an air cleaner provided in a vertically arranged air intake system, there is a potential that debris or particulates may fall therein. For example, there is potential that debris or particulates may fall from a primary filter element when replacing the primary filter element, and there is potential that debris or particulates may fall into the vertically arranged air intake system from another source. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a vertically arranged air intake system that reduces the risk that debris or particulates will damage downstream equipment.